Yes, sir!
by Mrs. Owl 09
Summary: When the youngest member of the crew becomes strangely obedient, Nathan and Kristin struggle to find out why. Set at the end of season one. One shot. Mild cursing. I need to hire some one to title my stuff better than I do...
1. Chapter 1

Lucas Wolenzcak groaned at his computer. He had only been working for three hours, but the figures just kept blurring when he tried to focus on them. He promised Captain Bridger he would it done by tomorrow afternoon, but now, he wasn't sure it would happen.

He bumped up the volume on his music player and tried again. The beat of the music pounded in his ears loudly. Normally, this was the key for the young computer genius. This time, however, it just didn't work as well as it normally did.

Lucas shoved away from his computer and checked the time. "I'll just go to bed." It was only an hour past his doctor ordered bedtime, but he felt groggy and oddly disconnected. After pushing a pile of clothes off his bunk, Lucas crawled in. He adjusted the music's volume to a step just below a jet engine's volume and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lucas only woke up when a smiling Captain Bridger pulled an earbud free, even then, it was barely. "Hfmulg" he muttered.

"Want to try that again Kiddo?"

"Wh...what?" He started to pull out the other bud but paused. "Oh sorry, Captain. Is something wrong?"

"I was about to ask you that same thing. You missed my meeting." Nathan sat on the bed. "How late did you stay up working on the new program?"

Lucas shook his head as he yawned. "Not late at all."

"The truth, Lucas, I won't tell Kristin."

"No, I mean it. I don't think it was even midnight." He blinked to clear his blue eyes and reached for his music player. His thumb drifted to the pause button but stopped when he was able to process what Nathan said. "Wait, I missed your meeting? What time is it?"

"After one." The captain's amused face turned into one of concern. He laid his palm on Lucas' forehead. "You aren't getting sick, are you Kiddo? I know we've been working you pretty hard."

Lucas shook his head, "no, I don't think so. I just feel tired... And weird."

Nathan laughed, "well, why don't you take the day off. The program can wait. And if you still feel 'weird' tomorrow, go see Kristin."

The older man was surprised when Lucas nodded, "ok, I will."

"Yes, uh... good." He handed the earbud back to him. "Go back to sleep."

Lucas popped it into his ear and his head dropped on the pillow. He was asleep again before Captain Bridger could even get off the bed.

* * *

For the third time in an hour, Kristin caught Lucas staring off into space. His hand was half raised between the sample of whale's blood he was suppose to be examining though the microscope and his face. She finally reached around him and slipped a thermometer in his slack mouth, and pulled one of his earbuds out in one smooth motion.

"Hemph!" He said in protest, reaching to pull it out.

"Leave it in." His hand dropped but he scowled in her direction. "Nathan told me you weren't feeling well. I'm doing my job."

"Trather."

Kristin chuckled, "he is not a traitor, he's worried about you."

"Ih fee fou!" The thermometer beeped and Kristin pulled it out. Lucas repeated himself, "I feel fine. Just tired."

"Have you been sleeping?"

"Yes, a lot actually." He said defensively.

She pursed her lips, "you don't have a high temperature. Open your mouth, say ah." He scowled again, but still obeyed. "It looks fine in there as well."

"If you're done, Doc, I need to meet with Captain Bridger. I missed his meeting yesterday, and I need to update him on the programming for the WSKR's." He smirked at her to lessen his blow off.

Kristin sighed, "fine, go to the bridge." Lucas pushed the loose earbud in and jogged away.

Several minutes later, Kristin's PAL chirped at her. "Doctor, could you come to the bridge please?"

"Of course Jonathan, is there anything wrong?"

"We aren't sure, Lucas just showed up... and he's just standing here, not moving. We tried talking to him but he doesn't respond."

"I'm on my way, call Nathan."

"Yes, ma'am"

* * *

Kristin raced to the bridge, joined by Nathan as she came to the clam shell doors. Lucas was standing in the middle of the large room with the same slack jawed expression he wore in the science lab. The bridge crew milled around him uncertainly, they parted for the ship's doctor and captain. Kristin approached him warily, "Lucas? Lucas, look at me." His head slowly turned in her direction. She reached out and gently pulled both earbuds free. "Lucas what are you doing?"

"I came to the bridge..." He trailed off and looked confused.

"Yes, I see that, what about after that?"

He furrowed his brow tightly, "I... I don't know. What was I doing?"

"Why don't we take Lucas to medbay so we talk to him further." Nathan suggested softly, noting that the entire bridge crew was staring at them.

Kristin nodded, "Come on."

"What?" He shook his head a few times, as if he was clearing it.

"Come to the medbay with us." She repeated. Lucas fell in step behind her without a sound.

"Sit." Kristin told him, pointing to a bed, when they reached the medbay. Lucas dropped onto the bed, looking blank again. Captain Bridger looked on with concern. There was definitely something wrong with the boy.

He heard the music still streaming from the hanging earbuds and he pulled on one to take the music player from Lucas' pocket. "No!" Lucas made a wild grab at the wires.

Nathan blinked at him in shock, "I just want to turn it off."

"No, you can't... it... it has to stay on."

"Lucas," Nathan ordered sternly, "give me the player." The teen reached into his pocket and handed the small device to his captain. The adults were very surprised to see his hand shaking as he did so. Nathan took it and looked at the screen, he paused it. "What is this?" The screen said the words _Imagination Control_. "I've never heard them, where did you get this album?"

"I... uh... I don't remember."

Nathan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What have I told you about downloading music, without paying for it, while you are on my ship?" He fought the urge to yell.

"No, I haven't done that in months, Captain. I get a lot of stuff free. I just don't remember who sent me this one." Lucas argued, his blue eyes sparking angrily.

Kristin interceded before it could turn into a fight. "What do you mean, you get it for free?"

Lucas sighed, "since the thing with Secretary General Dre, people started talking about the music I was making. A few music companies found out; they send me albums to pull apart digitally and I look for any problems in the data. When I finish, I send the cleaned up files back. It results in clearer sounding songs. They pay me in music." He shrugged, "it only takes a few hours per album and it doesn't interrupt my other work."

"When did you get this one?" Nathan asked, scrolling through the songs.

"Um, not sure. I know I put on the player a couple of days ago though."

"Can you find out where you got it?" Kristin requested.

Lucas shrugged again, "I can look, but I probably deleted the file already. Why?"

"You, _somehow,_ you forget that you are a computer genius, young man." Kristin told him with irritation. "You can dig through that computer of your's and find the file."

"Since I _am_ such a genius, I wipe my old files completely. I designed the program, if I deleted, it's gone." He fought to keep the irritation out of his own voice. "You didn't tell me why it matters."

"Because, Lucas," Nathan broke in, now he was trying to stop a fight. "You started acting differently a couple days ago, the same time you started listening to this music." He waved the player at him.

"You just don't like my music." Lucas shot back.

"No that's not true... well, it is true, but this could be a serious problem." Nathan countered. "If some one put subliminal messages in this music, and sent it to you, they could be trying to do something to the ship."

Lucas sighed, "that doesn't actually work. No one hides 'Worship Satan' in a song backwards... well, unless they want to freak out the parents. But it can't make you do anything."

"Did you analyze this one?" Kristin asked.

"No... I don't think so. I don't remember checking it. They don't care if I run the payment music through the program, just the new stuff."

"Maybe you should." Nathan suggested softly.

Lucas sighed in frustration and reached for his music player, "fine. I'll do it."

"No, go get your computer. You can do it here." Kristen told him. Lucas turned without a word and left the medbay.

"Has he argued with you today? Or give you any sarcasm?" Nathan asked thoughtfully looking at the music player.

Kristin hesitated, "not nearly as much as he normally does." She turned to him fully. "He would start to, but when I told him to do something, anything... he just did it."

"That's not like him."

"No, no it is not."

Nathan started scrolling though the songs on the player again, "who got into your brain Kiddo?"

* * *

Several minutes later, Lucas came back with his laptop and cords. "Is that everything you need?" Nathan asked him, seeing the same blank expression again.

"Hm?"

"Lucas, do you need anything else to run the program?" Nathan tried again.

Lucas paused and set down his computer. "What program?"

Kristin sighed, "oh dear."

"Oh! Hey, my player. I've been looking for this." Lucas tried to pull the device from Nathan's hand.

Nathan shook his head and stepped back so he was out of the teen's reach. "You can't Kiddo. Remember?"

"Why not?" There was anger sparking in Lucas' eyes again.

"Because, you need to run your bug program on it. Um, the music producers asked me to tell you." Nathan fibbed.

Lucas nodded, "oh, they sent something to you? Ok, it shouldn't take long." He started up his laptop and plugged the cord. Nathan hooked up the player, making sure Lucas didn't touch it. The young man then opened a program and sat down to work.

Kristin and Nathan watched his fingers fly across the keyboard. It was always amazing to them when Lucas worked on a computer. He was like an artist working on a masterpiece, effortlessly creating something new and stunning. "Ok," he said, his typing slowing. "I just need to let it go, the results should be up in about an hour. Then I can look for any issues in the data." He fidgeted with the desk. "I just wish I could listen while it's working."

"No, I don't want you listening to anything until we get this figured out." Nathan said, shaking his head.

"Figure what out?"

Nathan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "If there are any problems with the music."

"Oh, right."

Kristin interceded. "Why don't you go play with Darwin, it will get your mind off of this for a spell." Lucas blinked at her in confusion. She cleared her throat, "Lucas, um, go play with Darwin... for one hour. Come back when you are done."

He nodded once and walked towards the moon pool. "This could be useful actually." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Nathan Bridger! Don't you dare even think about leaving that poor boy hypnotized or whatever this is!" She snapped back.

He held up a surrendering palm, "no, no of course not. Just... thinking out loud..." Nathan flushed under the doctor's angry stare. "I swear, just thinking."


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan heard the laptop ping, and he assumed it was signaling it's completion. He touched a key to interrupt the screensaver, but only the email icon was blinking at him. "He has over a hundred emails waiting for him." He observed.

"That's odd, he normally reads them right away." Kristin informed him, looking over the captain's shoulder.

Lucas walked back into the medbay, still wearing his wet suit and dripping. Kristin handed him a towel. "I guess I didn't tell you to dry off first. Uh... do it now" He took the towel and wordlessly wiped himself off.

"Why do you have so many emails, Kiddo?"

"I didn't look at it this morning." Lucas said with a shrug.

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "you get that many in one day?"

"Yeah, I mean, half are probably junk, but the rest are from friends and... businesses." A dark expression crossed Kristin's face when she caught the lacking 'family' in his statement.

"I don't think I get that many in week." Nathan chuckled.

Lucas smirked, and the adults were relieved to see some of his normal attitude coming back. "Well, you do have about twenty-five years of catching up to do with technology."

"We weren't all born with a circuit board in our cribs." Nathan retorted.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucas said dismissively, sitting to look at his program. "This has been done for a while, it went really fast... It's completely clean." He pushed a few keys. "I think it may been gone through already. There is nothing hidden at all." He shot Nathan a smug smile. "I told you."

Nathan ignored the bait, "so what is our next step?"

"I think we need to listen to it." Kristin offered. "One of us will be the control. I have some ear plugs somewhere. The other two will listen to the music and see what happens." She turned to the captain, "Nathan, I think you should be the one to wear the plugs. If there is something going on, we don't need you under any kind of control." He nodded his agreement and she left to search for the protective ear plugs.

"This is getting stupid." Lucas complained. "It's just music. If I can't find anything some one may have put in it, there isn't anything to be found."

"I know you are a teenager, but you can't be right all the time. You aren't infallible." Nathan told him with a pointed look. Lucas only huffed in response.

Kristin returned with ear plugs in hand. She handed the small spongy pieces to Nathan and turned to Lucas. "You can send the music from the player through your computer speakers, I trust?" Lucas rolled his eyes and opened a program, his finger hovered over the play button. Kristin waited until Nathan had squeezed the ear plugs in. "Go ahead, Lucas."

Lucas tapped the button and the loud music blared from the small internal speakers. The teen seemed to be lost instantly, moving his head to the beat. Kristin was able to resist it for a few minutes longer, but still found herself losing control of her thoughts. She shook her head violently and pushed Lucas to the side to turn off the music. "I think I recognized the drum beat."

Lucas blinked clear himself of the fog descending on him, "you know a drum solo?" He asked incredulously.

Kristin narrowed her eyes at him, but was interrupted by Nathan, who had pulled his ear plugs out. "I was about to ask you the same thing. Where do you know it from?"

"I heard it several years ago at a symposium about hypnosis. Certain beats can actually control your heartbeat and brain waves, making you susceptible to suggestion." She nodded to the computer, "this one is very similar to what indigenous tribes used play to have supernatural encounters. You listen to it, and the leader tells you there are spirits surrounding you. And, because of the nature of the beats and the environment, you see the spirits. It's thought that the reason Stonehenge's formation is what it is, was to make the music resonate in a more powerful way"

"So some one wants me to see ghosts? That doesn't make any sense." Lucas said doubtfully.

Kristin shook her head, "no, but you are obviously very suggestible right now."

"I thought hypnosis couldn't make you do anything you really didn't want to." Nathan interjected.

"It can't make you do something extreme, that you normally never consider doing, like hurting some one or stealing something." She corrected. "If there was some one Lucas trusted, who told him to go to sleep, or go to the bridge, he would do it."

An angry expression crossed Lucas' face. "So it's some one I know. Nice."

"Who's nice?" Ben Krieg asked, walking into the medbay with his cocky grin on full display.

"Not the person who hypnotize me." Lucas said bitterly.

Ben stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew large. "You've been hypnotized? How did that happen?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Mr. Krieg. Is there something you needed?" Kristin asked him impatiently.

"Oh... Uh, I was looking for Lucas actually." He tried to stop his smile from growing. "But now... Hey Lucas..."

"Ben! Don't you dare!" Lucas snarled.

"...bark like a dog." Lucas started to yip loudly, turning a deep red. "Stop! Stop! Holy crap, I didn't think that would work." Ben started to run backwards as Lucas was able to stop barking and lunged for him.

Nathan caught the teen around the waist and restrained him. "Ben get out, we will discuss this later."

"Right, sorry kid!" His dark hair whipped around the corner of the doorway.

"I'm going to kill him! Let me go!" Lucas yelled, still fighting the captain. "Why won't you let me kill him?"

"To much paperwork." Nathan said dryly. "And you might regret it in a few years."

Lucas slumped and Nathan released him but kept a hand on his shoulder. "Not likely."

"I'm sorry Lucas, but you can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing to him, if the tables were turned." Nathan was having a difficult time not laughing at the situation, despite Lucas' embarrassed face.

"No! I would never... do something like that... without more people around..." He grinned with an evil glint in his eye. "I'm so going to get him back for that."

Nathan's PAL chimed at him and he pulled it out after fully letting Lucas free. "Bridger."

"Captain, there is a call for you. Um, he said he's been trying to get through to Lucas for hours." Tim O'Neill's voice reported.

"Who is it?" Nathan asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure he wanted to open a vid-link with Lucas standing there. If the person who sent the music was at the other end, they could be attempting to put the next part of their plan into action.

"He said his name is... um... Wolfman?"

"Oh," Lucas said. "He sent me a few messages already. I just haven't had time to talk to him. I can call him later."

Nathan spoke in the PAL. "Did you get that?"

"Yes sir, but he's pretty adamant about talking to you." There was a pause. "He said Lucas and the ship may be in danger."

"Put him through to the medbay."

"Yes, sir."

The vid-screen on Kristin's desk sprang to life and they crossed to it. The young man pictured smiled when he saw Lucas, but his eyes went wide when he saw the other two. "Oh! Frankie, I've been looking for you. Um, any chance I can talk to you alone?"

"No, Nick, what do you know about us being in danger?" Nathan asked in a commanding tone from over Lucas' shoulder.

"Oh... um... well..." Nick took a deep breath. "Lucas have you been listening to any new albums lately?"

"How do you know about that?" The blonde asked in surprise.

Nick flushed, "yeah, well, see... I sent it to you."

"You? Do you know what it can do?" Kristin demanded.

"Um, I kinda developed it."

Lucas's face crumpled into an expression of hurt and betrayal. "Why would you do that, Nick? I thought we were friends."

"We are! I'm sorry, please don't think I wanted to hurt you. I um... I just wanted to make you visit me... it's been forever and you're always so busy..." Nick looked down sheepishly. "I thought I could hypnotize you and you'd come to the Node." He looked up pleadingly. "I realized it was a bad idea after I sent it. I didn't want something to happen to you or the SeaQuest. I... I guess I didn't think about how powerful it was." He sighed and looked down again. "All I could think was that if some one, other than me, started telling you to do things... you could be in real trouble. And then you weren't answering my emails or calls..." He trailed off.

Nathan stared at the screen shaking his head. "Nick, I feel like I should talk to who ever runs Node3 now."

"You can't Captain." Lucas informed him. "Hacker's code."

Nathan fought the urge to argue, instead he clapped a hand on Lucas' back. "Ok, I'll see about getting you some shore leave. Why don't you make some plans." He started to leave the room and motioned to Kristin to join him. "How long do you think it will take for the hypnosis to wear off?" He asked after they were out in the hall.

"Should be a day or so, provided he doesn't listen to that music again."

Nathan nodded, "do you have any interest in a quiet dinner _without_ any music playing?" Kristin extended her arm in response. As they walked away, they could hear Lucas and Nick planning a dirty revenge on Ben.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yup, this is what happens when I watch a special about Stonehenge while being obsessed with an album. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
